mariofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. U
|genre = Platform game |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = ACB: General CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older USK: All ages |platform = Wii U |media = Wii U disk |pregame = New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) |nxtgame = New Super Luigi U (2013) }} New Super Mario Bros. U is the fourth installment in the New Super Mario Bros. series. It was released on November 18, 2012 (the Wii U's launch). This game can have five players, four on Wii Remotes and one on the Wii U GamePad. It is a sequel to the 2009 Wii game New Super Mario Bros. Wii and a follow-up to the Nintendo 3DS game New Super Mario Bros. 2 (which was also released in 2012 and is a follow-up to the 2009 game). An expansion pack, titled New Super Luigi U was also released for the Wii U in June 2013. A port remake for the Nintendo Switch, titled New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe was released in January 2019. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, with additions like the Super Acorn, which transforms the player into his Flying Squirrel form, and the choice to play as a Mii. Like New Super Mario Bros. Wii, players have the option to play as either Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, or Blue Toad. Yoshi is back in the game and can be mounted. Baby Yoshis also appear in this game with several different powers. In Challenge mode, there five different challenges: Time Attack, Coin Collection, 1-Up Rally, Special, and Boost Mode. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad *Mii Other Characters *Yoshi *Baby Yoshi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopalings *Boom Boom *Kamek *Sumo Bros. Enemies Returning *Amp *Ball 'n' Chain *Banzai Bill *Banzai Bill Blaster *Big Amp *Big Boo *Big Buzzy Beetle *Bill Blaster *Big Piranha Plant *Blooper *Blooper Nanny *Bob-omb *Bony Beetle *Boo *Boomerang Bros. *Bramball *Broozer *Bulber *Bullet Bill *Buzzy Beetle *Cannon *Cannonball *Chain Chomp *Cheep-Cheep *Cheep Chomp *Circling Boo Buddy *Cooligan *Clampy *Dry Bones *Eep-Cheep *Firebar *Fire Bros. *Fire Chomp *Fire Snake *Fishbone *Foo *Fuzzy *Gargantua Koopa Troopa *Giant Cannonball *Goomba *Grand Goomba *Ghost ? Block *Hammer Bros. *Heavy Parabeetle *Huckit Crab *Ice Bro *Jellybeam *King Bill *Koopa Paratroopa *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Magmaargh *Magmaw *Mecha-Koopa *Mega Cheep Cheep *Mega Goomba *Mega Fuzzy *Mega Pokey *Mega Urchin *Mega Wiggler *Micro Goomba *Missile Bill *Monty Mole *Muncher *Parabeetle *Para-bomb *Paragoomba *Piranha Plant *Piranhacus Giganticus *Podoboo *Pokey *Porcupuffer *Prickly Goomba *Raining Debris *River Piranha Plant *Rocket Engine *Rocky Wrench *Scaredy Rat *Skewer *Skull Box *Sledge Bros. *Spike *Spike Top *Spiked Ball *Spiny *Spiny Egg *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Stalking Piranha Plant *Stone Spike *Sumo Bros. *Super Dry Bones *Super Thwomp *Swooper *Thwimp *Thwomp *Torpedo Ted *Urchin *Venus Fire Trap *Wiggler New *Purple Dragoneel *Balloon Goomba *Bowser Amp *Dragoneel *Fliprus *Goombrat *Grrrol *Piranha Pod *Ice Piranha Plant *Mecha Cheep *Mega Grrrol *Nabbit *Red Skull Box *Targeting Ted *Waddlewing Items *Acorn Mushrooms *1-Up Mushrooms *Question Blocks *Giant Question Blocks *Brick Blocks *Coin Blocks *Giant Brick Blocks *Note Blocks *Coins *Star Coins *Red Coins *Red Coin Rings *Flying Question Blocks *Warp Pipe *Yoshi Egg *Beanstalk *Checkpoint Flag *Wii U GamePad Platforms *Green Rings *Spinning Green Coins *Boost Star Gallery Trivia *This is, so far, the only Mario 2D platformer game that doesn't include or involve Bowser's Castle. *This is the only game in the New Super Mario Bros. series to be a launch title. *If the Miis are selected as P1, they will be colored like Mario. If P2, they will be colored like Luigi. If P3, they will have yellow shirts and purple overalls, similar to Wario. If P4, they wear blue shirts and dark blue overalls, similar to Luigi's light blue alternate costume from the Super Smash Bros. series. *When the player grabs a Baby Yoshi, an additional choir is added to the music, which is the voice of the Baby Yoshi itself. *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' is the first New Super Mario Bros. game where playable characters start far from Princess Peach's Castle. It is also the first 2D Mario game where the players get to see the interior of Peach's Castle, not counting going inside to see videos in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *If one counts Secret Island and the Coin Courses, New Super Mario Bros. U has the most areas/worlds in the New Super Mario Bros. series, at eleven worlds, and the most courses, at ninety-four courses. *Sometimes, on the title screen, Luigi almost trips over instead of jumping and ground-pounding the ground. *This game also brought New Super Luigi U as a side game. Videos Challenges da:New Super Mario Bros. U de:New Super Mario Bros. U es:New Super Mario Bros. U fi:New Super Mario Bros. U fr:New Super Mario Bros. U it:New Super Mario Bros. U nl:New Super Mario Bros. U no:New Super Mario Bros. U pl:New Super Mario Bros. U ru:New Super Mario Bros. U Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Super Mario series Category:Wii U games Category:2012 games